s4leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Defender
The Defender is a role designed to stop the enemy striker from scoring a goal. Builds Write in your Defender Builds here. Please note that they should all be efficient builds. The Block skill is actually a severe danger to your own team in some maps, but by far in Station-2. Build Example 1 : Cannonade, Heavy Machine Gun, Sentry Gun, Flying Tip : This build very good for all maps but especially for Station-2. Set a Sentry Gun infront of your goal post at a angle slightly towards the stairs and use the Cannonade to kill enemies. The Cannonade is also extremely useful for pushing enemies off the map as well as breaking the bridge. Build Example 2 : Revolver, for the knock back ability. Burst Shotgun, to pick off any invaders. Sentry Gun, for more fire support. Block, to block the paths of rushers. Tip: Don't attack, your job is to defend, so stay in the base! If you die, your Sentry and Wall will be destroyed as well. Build Example 3 : Air Gun, to knock enemy Strikers back. Plasma Sword, it is easy to use and can counter the CS. Heavy Machine Gun, a lot of ammo and nice damage can kill the striker. Bind, bind the enemy then kill him with any weapon you want. Build Example 4 : Cannonade, to push Strikers into lasers (if they come from stairs) and push them down (if they go by the ramp). Sentry nell, to stun them and stop them before they score. Counter Sword, to kill them if stunned and push them away. Flying, to aid sniping. Build Example 5: Heavy Machinegun - For close to mid range combat, mowing down groups of enemies attacking your base. Semi-Rifle/Sub-Machineguns/Gauss Rifle - Allows you to provide longer ranged support than the HMG. Sentry Nell - Capable of buying you a few more seconds to fight with. Block/Bind/Shield - Depending on your preference. Block to hold chokepoints/protect yourself and allies, Bind to catch Strikers before they score a goal, and Shield to protect your allies as you fight. Build Example 6: Just about any melee weapon that has a charged attack (you can sit at the goal with your charged melee and nail the striker when they turn the corner for a goal OR hit them while they are jumping from the stairs). Revolver/Shotgun (You can use these for their knockbacks to slow down the striker while working at their hp). Sentry gun/Senty Nell (Either one will work but if used correctly the gun can work at the strikers hp and slow them down, as well as give you an early warning of an invader. The Nell can be placed in front of the goal/stairs or there is also a spot on the ramp next to the large wall that you can place a Nell to stun the strikers and/or invaders. You not only slow them down but you get a warning before they can blow your head off). Know that I have not tested the Nell at the ramp yet but plan to and that it CAN be sniped or avoided as it can be seen from the train. Skill: If you plan to drop down on the striker with your fully charged melee you can jump to the rail or wing to the rail above your goal and charge it. If you do not plan to get to the rail you can use sp+ for another chargable attack or use hp+ so you can survive those stray shots fired at your team while your defending. Build Example 7: Sentry Gun, Rail Gun, and 'Heavy Machinegun Skill: Shield' Set the Sentry Gun is a very nice weapon to use personal favorite in station-2, right by the train on your side so it has a line of fire to the other side plus where the ball spawns Rail Gun to pick off anyone trying to take you down, Heavy Machine Gun, to mow down the enemy that dares to try and take the ball from the station, While your sentry is giving support fire plus push back, Shield Should also be used when doing this to protect you and your sentry from getting shot at. Should the enemy get past you in the train, and takes the ramp instead of stairs, simply walk up your stairs and set up another sentry, this way you are able to defend your post while maintaining some control where the ball goes Category:Roles